My Little Pony: EA- Evolution of depression
by A Shot of Lime-Cherry
Summary: My Little Pony EA- is a adventure trilogy that revolves around The two original characters, Rhyme Thyme: A Rap star, and Ravenclaw/Scarecrow/Talon. And one of the mane six. In this story, Ravenclaw and Rhyme goes insane after RC accuses R.T of kissing the mare of his dreams and starts killing everyone, then themselves! Will this be the end of the world? Find out in MLP: EA-


**Prologue:**

I laid on the ground, my sharp green and black hair was dripping with my blood. I breathed in the dusty aroma in the plains. I winced in pain every time I looked at that _monster _that once was my best friend in the world. That monster's name was Rhyme Thyme. Strong, handsome, and a rap/pop star. Rhyme Thyme's lime eyes always had that sparkle of inspiration. He was famous, but never forgot his best friend. Hid orange cream body always rippled with his muscles/ his dotted blue hair was short and kind of rounded at the hairline. he had a nick on one ear. Rhyme Thyme was a unicorn, thus he had a semi rounded sharp horn with a silver magic aroma. and his Cutie Mark was a Microphone with a Half-rest and a Half-note. Now, He changed he was different. He was black, his hair was longer. His eyes are hollow and dripping with a flow of endless blood. His ear changed from a little nick into a literal ripped off ear with the same flowing effect as his eyes. his mouth... Oh how it scares the fuck out of me! Rhyme Thyme's mouth stapled, yet he can _Open _it! He has a scar on his throat as if he tried to slit it.

"So Talon, If that's you're name," The beast said, his long hair was above my eyes. "Do you like what I did to you? Or being brutally injured in bad?" He used his black magic to raise me by my throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, my vision was blurry as if I couldn't focus. "I remember when we were such good friends, you and me, almost like Lyra and Bon-Bon. Yet you had to ruin it by accusing me of treachery?! I think not! I shan't punish you by eating you; so I'll just _KILL YOU NOW_," He threw me down like a rag doll. He stomped on my bone helmet (Deserves an explanation...) and broke it in half. Now my heart was racing. I stared at him in utter fear and anger, I heard the _Real_ Rhyme Thyme yelling my name.

"RAVENCLAW!" then I felt excruciating pain and felt tears stream down my scarred face. I felt numb. When I awoken, I was back in my regular form. I saw Rhyme Thyme sobbing, Heard that monster laughing in triumph, and I saw my dead body... He... He ripped me apart... _HE RIPPED ME APART! _But I couldn't remember what was happening. All I remember was throwing my vase, smashing my glasses, and blacking out. I saw Rhyme Thyme running towards a rock, and there he found his watch a year ago when I told him Time Travel is both bullshit and he was a mad-pony. Then he disappeared. I saw my life flash before my eyes... I silently cried at the memories I had in my life. I wished it would've last forever. My name is Ravenclaw, Not Talon, nor Scarecrow. I am what I am, so my life is to end by being ripped apart, who I am to judge it? This isn't Rhyme Thyme's fault, he's been driven mad with grief over losing his filly friend and his best friend, I'm not so different either I didn't get my special somepony, and I lost the only pony who I felt was my own brother... But he didn't betray me... I did. Now I looked at the monster, and I muttered, "I'm sorry... and I forgive you for murdering me..." that's when I felt myself fading... and looked at Rhyme and said, "Best friends in and after life..." I smiled then I faded away. After that you can guess what you believe in.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Now I got to tell you incase your wondering. The story will take place as a 3rd person point of view. Not 1rst. Now I do expect people to tell me that this is utter bullshit and you just spoiled the whole story... Maybe but this is from Ravenclaw's point of view on how he is dying because the story will revolve around Twilight and Rhyme. A little shipping but no more than a few blush, winks, etc.**

**SO I want NO bollocks on how this spoiled it. G'day,**

**Flameriver. *Wink, Wink, Hint, Hint***


End file.
